With the increasing popularity of TFT-LCDs in people's daily lives, the quality requirements for TFT-LCD display screens are also increasing. Therefore, there is a need for higher quality design for existing products. For certain special screens, to prevent a greenish phenomenon and a line afterimage phenomenon of display from occurring is an important part of high quality design.
Specifically, the greenish phenomenon of the TFT-LCD refers to a phenomenon that under certain special screens (such as 1Dot127, 2Dot127, etc.), the human eyes observe that the screen displayed by a display panel is green, and the line afterimage phenomenon refers to a phenomenon that line residue appears at the border between black and white when the display panel is switched to a pure grayscale screen, after displaying a black and white checkerboard for a long period of time. There are many causes for the greenish phenomenon and the line afterimage phenomenon. The most important cause is that the resistance or capacitance of a data line of the display panel is so large that a common voltage VCOM is pulled.